ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy Gale
Dorothy Gale is an orphan child who made several trips to the Land of Oz with her little black dog Toto. She eventually moved to Oz permanently and lives in the Emerald City with her best friend Princess Ozma who is the ruler of all the land and who made Dorothy a princess of Oz. Description Dorothy Gale is just like any other little country girl. She's loving, humble, usually sweet tempered, and loves her little black dog Toto very much. She has a round, rosy face and earnest eyes. She is a dreamer, like her dead mother, and her aunt has suggested that the Fairies marked her at birth, since she has been protected in all her adventures through many strange places. In the Land of Oz Dorothy is well known for killing the Wicked Witches of the East and West. She was made a Princess by Ozma, the rightful ruler of Oz, but was not spoiled by the magnificence around her. She is loved by everyone for her simple sweetness and honesty. She has a suite of rooms in the Royal Palace of Oz. History Dorothy lived with her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry on a farm in Kansas where her only companion was her little black dog, Toto. One day a powerful cyclone carried her house to the Land of Oz where it landed on the Wicked Witch of the East, killing her. She was told by the Good Witch of the North that only the Great Oz could help her return to Kansas. The Good Witch gave her the Silver Shoes with their great mysterious powers and kissed her on the forhead for protection. With that she set out along the Yellow Brick Road for the Emerald City. Along the way she met the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and Cowardly Lion. The Wizard, appearing to Dorothy as a giant, floating head, commanded Dorothy to destroy the Wicked Witch of the West. After being captured by the witch, Dorothy finally did destroy her by throwing a bucket of water on her and melting her. Dorothy and her companions returned to the Emerald City, but there discovered that the Wizard was a humbug. The Wizard tried to take Dorothy home in a hot air balloon, but it floated away while Dorothy was looking for Toto. Dorothy and her companions then traveled south to find Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. After several adventures, they arrived at her ruby red palace and she told Dorothy about the charm of the Silver Shoes she had been wearing since her arrival in the Land of Oz, which allowed her to return home to Kansas. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) Because of the cyclone damage and worry over Dorothy's extended disappearance, Uncle Henry decided to take a vacation and travel to Australia with Dorothy to accompany him. During the voyage a storm washed her overboard, and she soon found herself on the shores of the Land of Ev with a yellow hen named Billina. They found a mechanical man named Tik-Tok and, after a visit to the royal palace in Evna, joined Ozma of Oz and a group from the Emerald City (including her old friends the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and Cowardly Lion) on a journey to the Nome Kingdom to liberate the royal family of Ev from the Nome King. There she confiscated the Nome King's Magic Belt and after their mission was successfully completed, she returned with them to the Emerald City. She was made a Princess of Oz, but afterward returned to her Uncle Henry. (Ozma of Oz) On their way home from Australia, Dorothy and her uncle stopped in SanFrancisco, California. Uncle Henry went right to Hugson's Ranch to visit his brother-in-law, Bill Hugson. Dorothy stayed with friends in 'Frisco for a week, then traveled by train to Hugson's Siding, where she met her cousin Zeb. On their way from the siding to Hugson's Ranch, a great earthquake opened the ground in front of them and they fell in, carriage and all. After many adventures they found themselves in Oz where Dorothy and her friends were welcomed warmly. After a brief stay, Dorothy returned home to Kansas. (Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz) A Shaggy Man appeared at the Kansas farm and asked Dorothy for directions. While showing him the road they became inexplicably lost. After a long journey during which they met Button-Bright and Polychrome, they arrived in Oz just in time for Ozma's birthday party. When the celebration ended Dorothy returned once more to Kansas. (The Road to Oz) When her Uncle Henry and Aunt Em were facing foreclosure on their farm, Dorothy went to Ozma who suggested that Dorothy move to Oz permanently, along with her aunt and uncle. She introduced her family to all her friends in Oz and took them on a tour of some of the unusual sights. Upon the party's return to the Emerald City, they learned of the Nome King's impending invasion, which the Scarecrow and Ozma managed to halt. Nevertheless, Glinda the Good decided to make Oz invisible to the rest of the world to prevent further invasions, and Dorothy wrote a final letter to L. Frank Baum to explain that he would never hear from Oz again. (The Emerald City of Oz) After getting settled into her life as a Princess of Oz, Dorothy assisted in the search for ingredients that would contribute to a potion capable of reversing the spell of petrification on Unc Nunkie and Margolotte. (The Patchwork Girl of Oz) Shortly after, two girls arrived from America who soon became fast friends with Dorothy: Betsy Bobbin and Mayre "Trot" Griffiths. (Tik-Tok of Oz and The Scarecrow of Oz) Dorothy watched the adventures of Inga, Prince of Pingaree, in Ozma's Magic Picture, and along with the Wizard rescued Inga and his companions from Kaliko, the new Nome King. (Rinkitink in Oz) Canon Appearances * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (first appearance) * Ozma of Oz * Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz * The Road to Oz * The Emerald City of Oz * Little Wizard Stories of Oz :* "Little Dorothy and Toto" * The Patchwork Girl of Oz * Tik-Tok of Oz * The Scarecrow of Oz * Rinkitink in Oz * The Lost Princess of Oz * The Tin Woodman of Oz * The Magic of Oz * Glinda of Oz * The Royal Book of Oz * Kabumpo in Oz * The Cowardly Lion of Oz * Grampa in Oz * The Lost King of Oz * The Wishing Horse of Oz Background * In Magic Land, the girl protagonist modelled on Dorothy Gale is named Ellie Smith. * Dorothy is the subject of the post-modern comic series Dorothy. Family In the opening chapter of his first Oz book, L. Frank Baum famously informs the reader that Dorothy is an orphan who has come to live with her Uncle Henry and Aunt Em. (In the 1902 stage adaptation of the book, Dorothy has a still-living father.) Dorothy's family name, Gale, is not mentioned in the books until the third Oz book, Ozma of Oz. Henry and Em are never identified as Gales in any of Baum's Oz works. (Henry is called "Henry Gale" in the 1939 movie based loosely on the first book, while in the 1985 film Return to Oz his name is Henry Blue.) The result is that Dorothy's family relationship with her aunt and uncle is never specified. In the first chapter of Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz, Zeb tells Dorothy that his own uncle, Bill Hugson, married "your Uncle Henry's wife's sister". This seems to cement that Dorothy's blood relative is indeed Uncle Henry, since if she were related to Aunt Em, Zeb would have said "your Aunt Em's sister". Furthermore, in The Emerald City of Oz, Chapter 2, Baum writes that "As for Uncle Henry, he thought his little niece merely a dreamer, as her dead mother had been...." The wistful tone of this passage might be taken to suggest that Uncle Henry is the brother of Dorothy's mother. In March Laumer's books Uncle Henry and Aunt Em in Oz and its companion Aunt Em and Uncle Henry in Oz, Henry and Em's last name is Mankato. Also, differing accounts of Dorothy's parentage are given in the two novels, and in the fourth-wall breaking A Farewell to Oz, Laumer himself asks Dorothy which account is true. Her answer is unfortunately not given. Elsewhere in Laumer's sub-series, Dorothy marries Zippiochogollak and has a son with him who goes on to teach at the Wogglebug's university. In the film Return to Oz, Aunt Em mentions a sister named Garnet, who would not be related to Dorothy directly. Real-life Dorothies Scholars and critics have considered possible real-life models for Dorothy, or at least girls who might have suggested the name to Baum. Potential candidates have included Dorothy Gage, a relation of Baum's wife Maud Gage Baum, and Dorothy Rountree, daughter of Baum's friend Harrison Rountree. in the 1939 film.]] as Dorothy Gale in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz.]] as DG in Tin Man.]] Credits *''The Wizard of Oz'' (Broadway, 1902): Anna Laughlin *''The Fairylogue and Radio-Plays'' (1908): Romola Remus *''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' (1910): Bebe Daniels *''His Majesty, the Scarecrow of Oz'' (1914): Violet MacMillan *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1925): Dorothy Dwan *''The Wizard of Oz (1939): Judy Garland *Journey Back to Oz'' (1974): Liza Minnelli *''The Wiz'' (Broadway, 1975): Stephanie Mills *''The Wiz'' (film, 1978): Diana Ross *''Dorothy in the Land of Oz/Thanksgiving in the Land of Oz'' (1980) Mischa Bond *''The Wizard of Oz (1982)'' (anime film): Aileen Quinn *''Return to Oz'' (1985): Fairuza Balk *''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' (animated series, 1987): Morgan Hallet *''Dorothy meets Ozma of Oz'' (1987): Hiromi Janice Kawaye *''The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True'' (1995): Jewel Kilcher *''The Wizard of Oz on Ice'' 1996 TV special: Oksana Baiul *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005): Ashanti *''The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's''' (VeggieTales) (2007): Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus as Darby *''Tin Man'' (2007): Zooey Deschanel as DG; Rachel Pattee as young DG; Alexis Llewellyn as young DG (voice); Grace Wheeler as Dorothy Gale *''The Wiz'' (Broadway 2009): Ashanti *''Dorothy of Oz'' (2012): Lea Michele Gale Gale Gale Category:Wicked Characters